


Beverages with Hange

by StormRavensong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRavensong/pseuds/StormRavensong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Hange Zoe is no longer allowed to have coffee or whiskey and especially not together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This work inspired partly by Rules for Beverages with Hange and written as a request by "HangeZoeDancho at deviant art"

Language warnings are constant in the SNK/AOT universe: Endings contain smut and are posted separately.

 

Today is just another quiet day off. Most of the 104th are out shopping in the village. You hadn't really felt up to it, seeing as you weren't the most fond of people in general. In fact, you rather enjoyed the chance to sit and listen to a certain eccentric scientist rattle on about titans or whatever their latest research project was. 

 

Yes, that scientist is the rather renowned and possibly insane, Hange Zoe. Once you are inside Hange’s office, you notice she is busy talking to one of the squad leaders. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her chin length bangs hung over her brown eyes. 

 

She handed a tall glass of something to Hange and took off, not even noticing your presence. Before she left you thought you hear Hange’s voice yelling. 

 

“Thank you Mari!” Hange turns back towards the paperwork on their desk, picking up another page while drinking said cup of mystery.

 

“Hi, Hange. I just came to see if you wanted to hang out a while?” You always love seeing Hange, they keep life from being boring.

 

“Oh (Y/n)! It’s nice to see you. Sit down, let me finish my coffee. Then we can talk about whatever you like okay dearie?” Hange flashes a brilliant smile, brown eyes looking up over their glasses at your (E/c) ones. Hange is by far your best friend. You have trouble relating to ‘average’ people. 

 

You sat across from Hange a while when all the sudden there was as scuffle beside you. You turn to see Levi and Erwin being shoved through the door by the woman who was here earlier. Mari? That’s right her name was Mari.

 

“Khubunaia. What the fuck are you doing?” Levi growled as he was thrown into the room.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Erwin demanded. You heard a noise from outside the door and both men were trying their hardest to pull it open to go after that woman.

 

“Um… is something wrong, sirs?” You ask timidly. They turn their eyes to you, then to Hange.

 

“Cadet (l/n)… can you tell me what Hange is drinking?” Erwin looked extremely concerned.

 

“Just coffee as far as I know, Sir.” You’re a little startled to see the shocked expression on his face. His eyes met Levi’s as they looked at one another and you watched them.

 

“Cadet, can you come over here a moment?” Erwin urged. He sounded very nervous now. _What’s the big deal, it’s just a little coffee…_

 

You were about to find out what the big deal was. You’re suddenly grabbed by Hange, who has dead jumped over the desk to land next to you. Hange pulls you into a hug, putting their nose into your (h/c) hair. 

 

“Mmm… you smell good…” Hange’s voice is weird and you think they are slurring their words a bit. You try to look but can’t. Suddenly your hair starts to feel damp.

 

“Hange! We agreed there wouldn’t be any more hair eating…” Erwin shakes his head and starts to approach the two of you.

 

“No…(Y/n) smells so good. I want to eat her all up… Just like a titan, swallow her whole.” Hange says still chewing your hair. 

 

By this point you are both extremely confused and downright mortified. You struggle to get away but the scientist has some seriously strong arms. 

 

While still distracted by your struggling, Levi grabs Hange, pinning their arms to their sides. Erwin grabs both your arms and pulls you away quickly. He pulls you up against him, picks you up and runs across the room to safety. 

 

You pull at the dry ends of your hair, feeling the way it disgustingly clings together. Right now there’s nothing you want more than a shower> But you also can’t get out of the room. Actually, at the moment you can’t get out of the commander’s arms. He’s still got quite the grip on you. 

 

You stare at him a moment. It never occurred to you how handsome the commander was. His chin is perfectly chiseled and masculine. His nose is a bit sharp, but fits his features. _Wait, didn’t Hange just try to eat me?_ You think to yourself. You struggle to turn and see what is going on. 

 

Erwin notices your sudden movement and puts your feet back on the ground. He doesn’t say much, just stares with an earnest determined look in Hange’s direction.

 

By now Hange has somehow managed to come out of Levi’s grasp and is… wait is Hange kissing Levi?

 

The beautiful stoic man has his feet cleanly off the ground and is pulled up against the slobbering face of the same scientist who had just tried to eat you. _Wait what if she’s trying to eat him instead of kissing him?_ Concern for the corporal now has you acting a little out of character. 

 

You rush at Hange, bowling her over with a sudden tackle that puts you, Levi and Hange into a tangled mess on the ground. You find yourself being dragged into a sloppy/wet Hange kiss and scream trying to crawl away from them.

 

“Oh my walls… What has gotten into Hange?” You exclaim with a frustrated tone as Levi launches you over one shoulder and rushes towards the commander with you.

 

“Coffee.” Levi said wiping his face with his sleeve with an absolutely disgusted expression. “And apparently whiskey.” 

 

“WHAT?” Commander Erwin shouts but it isn't his usual commanding presence. He sounds absolutely terrified. 

 

You watch as he fumbles at the door again and then starts slamming his shoulder into it. He seems to be frantically attempting to break it down. After a few minutes he goes to kicking the door right by the latch.

 

“Really Commander? It’s not that bad… yet.” Levi says without even a hint of emotion. He scans across the room. “Was Hange wearing 3DMG when you entered?” He asks staring at you.

 

“Um… I think so sir…” You reply. He looks at you and then at the now ashen faced commander. Your eyes travel upward towards the high vaulted ceilings of the laboratory. It’s dark up there, but in the rafters you think you see Hange staring back at you like a demented spider.

 

Hange suddenly yells loudly “There are over forty three thousand six hundred and seventy eight different species of spider. But none is more terrifying than Spider Zoe!” 

 

“I might prefer this to Hange bat.” Levi mutters, using his 3DMG to take to the rafters after her.

 

By now a very terrified Erwin is glued to the door, he turns around horrified at her voice and slides slowly down it. His arms wrap around his knees and he starts rocking a little. You gently put your arms around the terrified man. You've never seen him less than stoic and you realize that he must have experienced something absolutely traumatic. Even titans do not seem to phase Erwin… You start to worry even more at that thought.

 

“Commander, it’ll be okay. I promise.” You say softly. 

 

He grabs you, shoving his face into your chest and wraps his arms tightly around you. He doesn’t move or say another word, but he does seem to relax at your touch. _Or maybe he just likes nuzzling my breasts._ Your head adds in. Well, that was inappropriate. 

 

“Commander?” You ask softly, he just looks at you with the most child-like terrified expression. You kiss his head gently. “I’m sorry. What did the mean science lady do to you?”

 

“I’d rather not…” He says. After a second he seems to realize where he is and releases you returning to his usual state of composure. “I’m sorry, (l/n) I’m not sure what came over me.” 

 

“Well at least you’re back to normal.” You say “But I’d prefer (y/n), since you did have your face … well never mind…” You blush profusely at the idea and the boldness of your statement.

 

“Again I’m sorry.” He says. Erwin stands and dusts his uniform off. Then he helps you to your feet with a pale blush. He coughs nervously. “So… where are Hange and Levi?” He cringes slightly as you motion upwards.

 

“Something approaches Spider Zoe.” Is suddenly shouted from the rafters. “I shall spin it in my web!” A sudden shout is heard from the rafters as both Hange and Levi crash to the ground in an awful tangled mess of wires. They hit the ground hard. Both tied up so tightly in Hange’s wires it looks impossible. Actually. You aren’t sure it is possible..

 

“Fucking Shitty-Glasses are you fucking trying to kill me?” Levi shouted. Yes, shouted. He is clearly enraged. His usual stoic features curling into a strangely demonic growl. He struggles to get out of the wires. The position he is in has him tied with his face close to Hange’s.

 

“Spider Zoe will eat you now.” Hange says seemingly without a worry. 

 

You and Erwin look at each other and start trying to untangle the both of them quickly. As you and Erwin both pull at the wires, Hange keeps trying to bite Levi’s nose. Finally you give up and put a hand between them. Which results in you getting bitten hard enough to bleed all over your clean freak corporal. You yell loudly, then try to calm yourself as your hand is still jammed soundly in the teeth of the monster that was your friend only a short time earlier.

 

His face goes even whiter than normal. You aren't sure if it’s the fact that there is blood all over his perfect flesh, or if it’s the fact that if your hand hadn't been there, it would have been his face bleeding that way. You on the other hand are trying your hardest not to scream from the pain.

 

Something in you just seems to break at this point. You start punching Hange. You hit them over and over in the face till they release your bleeding, painful mess of a hand. You hit them a few more times, wailing in agony and then take off across the room looking for the medical testing kit. 

 

Finally! You can barely move your right hand now. Somehow you fumble the box open and find a needle and a few bottles. You scan through all the labels, familiar with each of them as you used to help Hange with test subjects. _Benzodiazepine, there you are._

 

It doesn’t escape your notice that Hange is back trying to bite again. Erwin has given up on untangling the two and reverted to keeping Hange’s mouth off of Levi. He drags them around, struggling to reach a metal object nearby. Failing that, he jams his arm between the two and around Hange’s neck, attempting to cut off air flow enough to drop them. 

 

Once you have the proper dosage you rush up behind them, sticking the needle deeply into Hange’s thigh. A few strained moments pass and Hange soon slows in their struggle. Once the wiggling stops it doesn’t take long to untangle the wires, despite your bleeding hand.

 

Once they are mostly untangled Levi takes over the process, allowing Erwin a moment to speak with you. The commander takes your wrists in his. 

 

“Don’t tell anyone what you saw.” He commands. “Whatever you want about Hange, but not my behavior.” You grin at him lightly. Actually you’re not sure you ever would, but it would be fun to see people’s reactions… Then again, no one would believe it.

 

“I can’t promise…”

 

“IT was an order, not a request, cadet.” 

 

“Yes sir.” You reply loudly. He looks over your hand then back at you. “We need to get this cleaned up and bandaged it looks awful.

 

“I need a shower.” You say with a loud sigh. Levi starts kicking the unconscious Hange. “Hey, let Hange be… I’m sure they didn’t mean to…”

 

“No one asked you.” He says glaring at you. He kicks Hange twice more, before putting bindings on their hands and feet.

 

You cringe at his tone, but say nothing. Erwin drags you over to the medical kit and begins cleaning your wound. You wince as he washes your hand in the nearby sink. The cold water is painful as it runs through your torn flesh. Part of you doesn’t want to ever see Hange again, but you know it wasn't exactly in their control. It just… it hurts a lot right now!

 

“Yeah, Hange did a good job.” He mutters. He takes you over to the medical kit and debates whether to try stitching the jagged edges or just bandage your hand as is. After a few seconds he takes out a needle and injects your hand with a numbing agent in several places, he stitches the flattest parts of the wound and pulls together the deepest ones. Finally he puts an ointment on it and bandages your entire hand. 

 

“Is Hange always like this when they get coffee?” You ask quietly with your head shaking in disbelief. 

 

“No, usually they are only violent when you give them both… but either one can turn Hange downright crazy.” He says calmly. His nerves from earlier seem to have entirely disappeared now. 

 

“Hey (y/n) What do you think about older guys?” He asks seemingly out of nowhere. Your eyes meet his ice blue ones as you stop to think for a moment.

 

“I like them… really guys my age are so rude, pushy and they change their mind so much. They never seem to know what they want. For heaven's sake, in your twenties you should have some idea about your life.” You realize suddenly you’re speaking way too fast. “Older men though, they usually know what they want, have made their choices about life and have it pretty well figured out.”

 

He smiles thoughtfully. “I’d like to think so myself.” He says quietly.

 

“Do you like younger women?” You ask figuring it’s only fair after his question. He smiles a little.

 

“I enjoy their company. They aren't nearly as heartbroken. Usually a single woman my age is too hurt to even care for a relationship.” He says quietly. 

 

“Most women your age are dead.” Levi pitches in. 

 

“We aren’t that far apart in age Idiot.” Erwin smacks him across the back of the head lightly. “Anyway. Thank you for talking with me a while… You can’t get this bandage wet, so you’re going to need some help for a few days.” He says gently.

Who helps you? That choice is yours…


	2. Beverages with Hange (Leave with Erwin) (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose to go with Erwin.

“I can take care of the little shit.” Levi says brashly. It doesn’t sit well with Erwin. You’re a lady, after all. He looks at Levi and then back at you. 

 

“Levi, take Hange back to the dungeons before they wake. I’ll take care of (y/n).” he states. You look at him a moment, noticing the increased tension between the two men. _What’s going on now?_

 

“Here let me escort you back to your room.” He says gently. “You’re right handed aren’t you?” (Let’s say for the sake of this you are!)

 

“Yes, sir.” You reply quickly.

 

“Then you’ll be needing extra help for a while. Let’s get your things and then you can stay in my room.” He must have noticed the peculiar look on your face. After all, you've had a crush on him forever. Finally, he realizes how that sounded. “I never use my room (y/n) I sleep in the office mostly, on that couch in there or at the desk. It just makes it easier to take care of you while your hand heals” He offers. 

 

“That’d be lovely. I can get my things and meet you there.” As you say this you find yourself reaching for the door handle. Excruciating pain shoots through your hand. You sigh. “Maybe you should come with me.” You decide aloud. 

 

He helps you to your room and helps you gather the things you might need: Toothbrush, clothes, soaps, etc. and places them in a bag to carry for you to his room.

 

“Really I can carry it, sir.” You protest. He chuckles at you. It’s a lovely rich, warm sound that you aren't accustomed to hearing from him.

 

“Can or not, you won’t… Call me Erwin or it’s going to feel like a very long week for the both of us.” He says with a genuinely beautiful smile. 

 

You really can’t help but stare at him. You finally begin to understand why they call him commander handsome. You don’t even mind his oversized eyebrows they fit his face perfectly.  He glances your direction, noticing you staring at him and you blush and turn away. Once back to his office he sets your bag down on the couch. 

 

“The shower is inside the room over there, and off to the right.” He says quietly. “Do you need help or will you be alright?” 

 

“Um… I can’t move my hand much.” You say utterly embarrassed. He chuckles lightly. 

 

“Let’s get those boots off, then allow me get those straps off for you.” He unhooks your gear first, setting it on the floor next to the couch. He motions for you to sit. He pulls your boots off quickly, setting them next to the gear. He helps you stand and kneels down to untie the straps from each leg. Soon as he has one undone he fastens it behind your leg to keep it from tangling. 

 

As he reaches your thighs; this places his hand right between your legs in a way that makes you blush. You tense up slightly but he doesn’t seem to notice. He proceeds to the other side, starting this time at the top one and maybe running his hand higher than you expected. 

 

You whimper unexpectedly, your voice trying to stifle a wanting moan. Yeah he went too high but it felt very nice. _No it’s just he has large hands, stop thinking like that!_ You think to yourself quietly. 

 

He unclips the connector to the waist band and unties your waist gently. This allows your looser fitting pants to slide a little but they catch nicely on your hips. His hands rest a moment on said hips and he stands to look at you. He’s quite a bit taller than you, looking down at your form with those ice blue eyes. After a moment his eyes lock onto your (e/c) ones. 

 

“So (y/n) would you give a man like me a chance?” His voice is low and gentle, almost musical in the shared air between you. 

 

“Erwin?” You look at him with a puzzled expression. 

 

“I’m asking do you like me?” He says cupping your cheek in his big, warm hand. He keeps talking softly. “Because I've tried to not like you, ever since you first came here… it doesn’t work…” He looks into your eyes again.

 

“Y-yes… I like you.” Your soft voice is all the re-assurance he needs. 

 

He slides his hand back into your (h/c) locks, dragging you into a hungry kiss. His warm lips press against yours as you feel a warm wet tongue slide across them. He presses harder as your lips fail to part and then stops a moment, looking at you in protest. He gives you a wicked sort of smile and runs his fingers across the tops of your breasts, unfastening the upper strap that rests above them.

 

His touch leaves you blushing. He’s so gentle, yet somehow still dominates you. He wraps one arm tightly around your waist, dragging you closer to him and you gasp. He takes that opening, kissing you deeply and thrusting his wet, eager tongue into your mouth. 

 

He searches the cavern as if his every dream could be found within. His tongue tastes every tiny bit of your mouth, bringing soft moans of delight from deep in your throat. Your hands slide into his smooth golden locks, dragging him into that kiss even further. 

 

You feel a burning fire moving through your body as you stay in that kiss, you never wish to leave it. Air is a coaxing master and pulls you from the flavor of his kiss. As your lips part a thin trail of saliva connects them until he breaks away further. He smiles at you delightedly. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up shall we?” He says with a beautiful, mischievous grin. You smile, nodding lightly but still dazed by that kiss. His nimble fingers make quick work of the rest of your straps, removing them to the floor. 

 

He unfastens your shirt quickly and carefully, touching each button with a light grace you never knew his slightly rough hands could master. He slides it slowly from your arms, revealing the soft laced bra beneath it.  Try as you might your working hand can only unbutton so many of the buttons on his shirt. In a moment that doesn’t matter though. 

 

As he finishes removing yours, he kisses your neck lightly, searching around with warm breath and soft kisses for the perfect spot. When you his breath hits that spot you moan delightedly, his warm, wet lips draw the skin slightly to his mouth as his hands trail up and down your back. 

 

You moan again more loudly, feeling a wet warmth forming in your panties. His hands wander downward, as if sensing this growing heat. He unbuttons your pants, reaching in to touch you. His fingers drag along, across the heat of your clit and down to your dripping hot womanhood. Slowly he massages you, bringing about stronger moans from your slightly shivering form.   

 

“Erwin…” Your voice stops his assault on your neck so that he can look at you again.

 

“I’m sorry, am I moving too quickly?” He is blue eyes shimmer with lust. He pulls his hand back a moment, only to have yours guide him right back where he was. He grins again.

 

“No… but I can’t get your clothes off and it’s not fair!” You half whine, half pout with the cutest expression he’s ever seen. He smiles deviously. 

 

“You aren't meant to yet.” He says before dragging you by the hair into another wet kiss. His fingers curl slightly until where they almost but not quite ride up inside of you. He collects your juices on his fingers. 

 

His tongue dances with yours, interrupted by hungered moans and a low growl from his throat as he presses the tip of his finger in just enough to tease you. He pulls out of the kiss for a moment, pulling his finger slowly back out and his hand from your pants. He places them in his mouth lightly sucking the tips of them.

 

“God you taste so good.” He says with a delighted soft moan. “You’re so wet already, (y/n). What am I going to do with you?” His grin is even more devilish as he starts removing his own straps. Somehow he makes it look so damn sexy you aren't sure what to do with yourself. 

 

As soon as his straps hit the floor, he starts unbuttoning that shirt of his, only stopping long enough to move his bolo tie out of the way. He removes it quickly, dropping it into the pocket of his shirt. His fingers wander down his shirt and you stare at him, biting your lip gently. His toned chest has a faded misting of hair, thin and whimsical. His body is firm and well defined and your eyes keep wandering lower.  

 

He reaches the last button, moving his hands away from obstructing the view of his perfect abs. You just stare at him a moment, trying to figure out how you ended up with him again. 

 

You feel his coarse yet somehow soft hand take your left one and place it over his heart. He   
drags you in kissing you again. A sweet, longing kiss that makes you ache. Your cold hand pressed on his hot flesh does nothing to cool either of you. Every movement makes you each want the other more.

 

He resists slightly, the terrible beautiful hunger washing over him. He takes you around the waist and turns you walking towards the back room. 

 

“Let me help you get cleaned up, then we can continue this.” He says huskily. 

 

“You’re just a tease.” Your voice protests but your body doesn’t. After all, in the shower the clothes won’t be in the way anymore. 

 

Once the two of you are in the bathroom he strips your clothing off faster. He drops your pants to the floor with ease. Their looseness and his gentle coaxing make quick work of them. He takes his shirt the rest of the way off, and unfastens his own pants taking down his boxers along with them.  You can’t help but marvel at the incredible length that has been freed from beneath them. 

 

“Like what you see, (Y/n).” His husky voice is right next to your ear. You hadn’t even noticed him leaning down with where your eyes had wandered. A fiery blush graces your cheeks and he smiles at you again. “Let me help you with these.” His fingers drag the strap of your bra down your left shoulder and his lips gently follow along. 

 

He slowly, teasingly touches your skin as he removes each side.  He makes quick work now, unfastening your bra to let your beautiful breasts fall into his view.  He gently caresses each side, drawing circles with his fingers and cupping them in a tight squeeze. He kisses you gently, first on your lips and then down to each breast. His tongue sweeps soft circles around your nipple, causing you to moan in a delight you haven’t felt before.

 

The wetness in your panties grows to where you wonder if you haven’t completely ruined them, but any such thought is cut off as he attaches his teeth lightly to your other nipple. You yelp in surprise, before falling into a panting moan. 

 

He runs his hands down the sides of your body, stopping at your hips to latch his thumbs under the edge of your panties. He lowers himself down, kneeling as he removes them. You expect him to come back up, but he doesn’t yet. Instead he lifts your leg lightly allowing them to drop off of your foot on that side. 

 

He then carries that leg up to his shoulder, and traces his tongue the length of it until it reaches your warm, wet folds. You can barely stand, gripping onto him for support. His arm comes up to support part of your weight as his tongue hits your clit the first time. He massages your clit and nips at it playfully. 

 

Your moans increase in volume as your ability to stand starts fading from you. A burning knot builds in your belly and you want release, but it’s not granted. He pulls his face away, tracing kisses up your belly and back to your lips. He kisses you deeply, passionately mixing the flavor of your lower lips into your mouth. 

 

The sensation turns you on even further than you thought it would. He pushes you backwards towards the shower and presses you against the shower wall. The kiss doesn’t even break as he lifts you, pulling you to where your feet are completely off the ground. His hands hold you up, keeping you from sliding against the cold surface.

 

“I want you.” The most seductive tone you ever heard came from your lips. There was no effort, it merely slid out. He smiles at you, re-positioning you slightly as your legs slip around his waist.

 

“Do you love me?” He asked taking you off guard. His eyes are fixed on yours, he balances you between the wall and himself, brushing your (h/c) strands from your eyes. “I love you.” He says softly, dreamily.

 

“I've always loved you, Erwin.” The confident, pure sound of your voice makes him smile. 

 

“It could hurt a little.” He says gently. “Just keep holding onto me… are you ready?” His tone has changed into a beautiful, loving tone.

 

“Yes.” Your voice is already breathless. 

 

He slides you down on him slowly. He’s huge, bigger than he looked and it aches as he slowly slides into you. At the same time, it feels so amazing as his thick hardness crushes against the insides of your walls. A gasp and a moan escapes your lips as you melt into his arms, letting him even deeper inside you. 

 

You drag him into a heated kiss. Your tongue and lips battling to stay in sync with his as he slides you up and down on him, pressing so deeply into. You lose track of the kiss when he hits a fresh bundle of nerves, sending colors through your vision. You scream into his mouth. 

 

“Erwin… god… Right there.” He smirks, gaining speed as he rides into you. Your arms are wrapped tightly around his neck. With every push into you, your breasts teasingly press against his chest. The fire between you grows hotter and hotter, alternated kisses and moans envelop you both as your strength starts to fall off. 

 

You scream, not even a name just a wordless pure blissful scream, every thrust sending shivers through your entire body. You feel him hold back, pushing slow, deep and hard into your orgasm, riding it out shakily before you collapse against him. A few more deep thrusts send his seed spraying into you while he loudly moans your name.

 

He barely catches himself leaning hard against the wall panting into your neck with hot, heavy breaths. 

 

Neither of you move for a minute, as your beautiful exhausted gazes meet. Finally he slowly pulls out, lowering you back to the shower floor. He kisses you softly, sweetly pecking your lips.

 

“I…” He wasn’t even sure what to say. “I love you. God that was…” His usual grace and eloquence has faded to nothing as he pulls you tightly into his arms.

 

“I love you Erwin.” You kiss his chest lightly, letting the heat melt away from you. Your arms are wrapped around his back now, into a warm, loving embrace. 

 

He smiles down at you. “How about that shower? Then we can have a repeat of this?” He grins. You are more than happy to comply with the oh so sensuous shower that is sure to follow. 

 

That delightful shower is met with a night of wild and beautiful lovemaking that reminds you that you've definitely made the right choice.  Your heart, your love, Erwin.


	3. Beverages with Hange (Leave with Levi) (Lemon)

“I’ll watch the little brat.” Levi says suddenly. 

 

“Who will deal with Hange?” Erwin asked with a tone of concern.

 

“Man up and deal with your shitty fears.” Levi says grabbing you by the wrist. “And you are damn filthy. Back to your quarters.” He starts pushing you towards the door. 

 

Part of you wouldn't mind in the least, if he just seemed at all interested. You've wanted him… um… his attention for years he just never quite seemed to notice you, or when he did it was because you had done something wrong. The only exception to this rule was when you made him tea. He actually seemed to enjoy your tea. 

 

You let him guide you back to your room without saying a word. The silence feels nice though, especially after the chaos that was Hange’s office. Now it’s just the stone walls and you and your crush. 

 

He watches you fumble with the door a minute. You cringe trying to get your right hand to work. Finally he sets his hand over yours, moving yours gently aside and turns the key in the lock. He opens the door letting you in.  

 

As you gather your things, he looks around the room. It’s much cleaner than he expected. He seems to be analyzing everything and you turn your attention away from him. You gather up your clothing, placing them into your bag and then go for your supplies. You pick up soaps, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste. Before retreating from your bathroom with your supplies you brush your teeth. You can’t stand the thought of Hange’s mouth on yours. Your friends, but it’s just too weird.

 

“Taking your sweet ass time, brat.” He says flatly when you re-enter the room. “I appreciate clean but I want to get this shit off of me too so hurry your stupid ass up.” Somehow his words gouge at you a bit. You know he doesn’t entirely dislike you, but at the moment most of this is his clean freak tendencies coming out too. You understand to a degree, since you aren't a fan of germs yourself.

 

After your things are gathered, you follow him out the door. He leads you down the hallway towards his office. He notices you struggling with gripping your bag and takes it from you without another word. Once at his office, he unlocks it and hands your bag back to you. He turns, locking the door behind him.

 

“The bedroom is joined to this room.” He says. “You’ll be sleeping on the couch, so don’t get any damn ideas.” He looks you over a moment. “You need a damn shower.” He says flatly. Not that he doesn’t want one himself, but you need cleaned up. “Be right back.” He says and he wanders off into the other room.

 

Before long you can hear him washing his face and brushing his teeth. He had wiped most of your blood off previously but now that he can really wash, he takes several minutes to do so. When he comes back out you notice immediately that he is not wearing his infamous cravat, nor does he have his straps, boots or his shirt on. Somewhere inside of you, the inner fangirl wants to faint, or at least nosebleed a bit. 

 

He has the perfect upper body. Cut and toned abs, perfectly formed chest. His pale skin is somewhat exotic and beautiful. His strangely silver gray eyes are framed by the raven black hair, which is worn in a perfect undercut. Shortly cut beneath to keep it clean and perfectly orderly. 

 

You find yourself staring at him, knowing full well that nothing escapes his notice. You blush when his eyes turn back to meet you. You set your bag down on the edge of the couch, trying to distract yourself from what you've just seen. _By the gods he’s hot._ You think to yourself.

 

“Is there a problem (l/n)?” He asks watching you. He comes over to where you are. “Tch, you can’t shower like that stupid. Let me help you.” 

 

He removes the straps for your top quickly. In fact, his nimble fingers make such swift work of your straps you nearly don’t notice them at all. That is until he hits the one directly above your breasts, his hands linger a moment, brushing over the tops of your breasts lightly. He is almost ghosting across them with his palms and the heels of his hands. Then just as quickly he pulls the straps away, laying them in a perfectly ordered stack on top of the couch. 

 

Once he finishes that, he grasps the belt at your waist, pulling you closer to him. He looks at the shocked expression on your face with a strangely soft look. His face doesn’t change but his eyes do. He simply stares at you a moment, before he decides to finish with your belts. 

 

“Sit your ass down so I can get these boots and lowers off.” He says flatly. You quickly comply, sitting next to the stack of straps already on the couch. He drags your boots off and sets them aside, lining them up at a perfect ninety degree angle from the wall. Then he slides the straps under your feet off and pulls your socks off. These he folds gently and sets in a stack. 

 

He then runs his hands up your legs touching as much of the fabric from your uniform pants as possible before he hits the straps on your thighs. He leans up over you, his head right by your face as he unfastens them so that you can smell his hair. 

 

He has a lovely earthy scent mixed with cleaning chemicals but still he manages to smell strongly masculine and beautiful at the same time. You want to just breathe him in. You lean forward a bit, and he pushes you back against the back of the couch. This time he almost climbs on top of you.

 

“Can’t you hold still?” He asks; his eyes come up to meet your (e/c) ones while his hands are still rested on the buckles on your thighs. With as quick of work as he made of the others you can’t imagine these being difficult. 

 

With his face this close to yours you can’t really think well. You grab his face in both of your hands, being gentle with the bandaged one,  and press your lips to his cool, smooth ones.  You’re met with a cold resistance at first then one of his hands rises up and tangles in your hair. He drags you closer to him, pressing his lips into yours to where it nearly hurts. He drags his teeth across your lips, but now you playfully resist.  

 

He growls then bites your lip hard enough to nearly bleed. You yelp in pain which soon fades to a soft pleased moan as his tongue lashes into your mouth. You struggle a moment, trying to dominate this battle. Your tongue dances along his, pressing his downwards. 

 

Before long he pulls your hair slightly, taking dominance as you half moan half yelp into his mouth. The fingers of his other hand trace circles along your thigh as he leans into you further. It only takes a few more seconds before the force of oxygen causes you to part.

 

He doesn’t seem too eager to leave as you pull away for air. He’s panting as much as you are, a thick strand of saliva hangs between your lips, which are only inches apart. As you both hunger to catch your breath he kisses you again softly, then he pulls back to look at you. You set your hands in your lap, not sure what to do. 

 

“A little eager, (y/n)?” He asks letting a sly smirk pass his lips. He leans back from you, grasping the buckles from the harness and removes them quickly. He helps you to your feet, pulling them from under you and folding them neatly. 

 

“So I take it you like me too?” His voice is more sincere now and only slightly less harsh. You look at him again, brushing your (h/c) hair from your eyes. When you meet his gaze again you blush, looking away from him slightly. 

 

He touches your face gently, letting his strangely soft fingers guide his hand to where his fingertips met your ear. He cupped your cheek lightly, allowing his palm to take over most of your face. He leans in again, pressing his lips to yours. You shiver at the touch and toss your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to you. 

 

You feel his lips curl into a strange smirk for a moment, then he picks you up and kisses you more passionately. His tongue slides into your partially open mouth, allowing him to explore you again. He caresses every part of your mouth as though he is trying to memorize it. 

 

You hardly notice his fingers popping loose the buttons of your shirt. He doesn’t even slow down kissing you, just little by little sneaks your shirt open. His finger runs lightly from your bellybutton to the bottom of your bra, causing you to moan into his mouth again. He breaks loose from your lips, turning your head lightly to the side. 

 

His lips trail a bit of saliva and warm kisses down your cheek and across to your neck just below the ear. He starts kissing along your neck, nibbling his way until you let out a delighted moan. That’s where he rests his lips and then bites down a little fiercely. The pain mixes with the pleasure and you find yourself whimpering and moaning, a sweaty panting mess in his hands. 

 

When finished with his mark he softly licks it, blowing lightly to cool the surface of the skin. The feeling leaves shivers through your body. His fingers trace along your shoulders, pulling the shirt away from them. He kisses lightly along the side he was already working on, following the shirt away from your neck. He stops a moment, taking the shirt off of you completely and smiles at you again as it fall to the ground. 

 

“Fucking beautiful.” His voice is husky, deep and hungry. You look into his silvery blue eyes which are filled with a beautiful mixture of love and lust. Unconsciously your fingers trace back to his chest, dragging themselves downwards towards his belt. He grabs your hands gently, kissing your fingers.  “Still so impatient...” He pauses for a second looking you over. “Filthy impatient girl… we need to wash you up first.” 

 

“Levi…” You say softly, he smiles at you. “I can’t shower dressed like this.” You unhook the clasp on your belt and he grins, helping you to get out of your pants. He ushers you quickly towards the bathroom.  As you walk through the door you notice him pause a moment behind you. 

 

He comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your back tightly against his chest. His hands massage your stomach gently, then ride up towards your breasts. His lips press against the back of your neck and the shoulder he was not kissing earlier. He massages your breasts lightly, popping your bra up over them. His deft fingers trace circles around the erect buds of your nipples.

 

You moan again, leaning your whole body back against him. He takes advantage of this new position, sliding his hand down your belly and into your wet panties. The fingers of his right hand trace along the swollen nub of your clit, slowly but steadily running patterned circles across it. 

 

“Mmm… L-Levi…” Your moans are sweet music to his ears. His lips brush the edge of your ear as he whispers seductively. 

 

“Let me hear you moan. Give me my name on your lips.” He kisses your ear lightly, increasing the speed of his ministrations. He releases your left breast, crossing his left arm over to caress your right one gently. You moan again, feeling a building, burning ache in your belly. Every part of you needs him. You arch your back into him, trying to grind against his fingers. He slows his pace even further.

 

“Dirty girl.” He says with a lustful tone. He pulls his hand back a moment, leaving you shivering and sensitive. “Let me see you.” His hands wander up your back, removing your bra. He drags it off of you the rest of the way, tossing it aside. His tongue slides down your body slowly until it meets the top of your panties. He traces them downwards. Licking your clit softly a moment. Only long enough to listen to a sweet moan escape you. 

 

He spreads your legs, lifting one to help get those panties off of you, then slides his tongue along the length of your wet slit. Just one sweet, quick lick that leaves you moaning and wishing for more.  Instead he stands and smiles at you.

 

“Mmm. You taste sweet.” He says quietly. “Have a little taste.” He plunges his tongue back into your mouth, drowning you in the flavor of your wetness and his own kisses.  Your head spins, the flavors mixing into an intoxicating taste you can’t seem to get enough of. You rub yourself against him, taking your fingers of your good hand down his chest, across his abs and trying to reach that amazing bulge still hidden inside his boxers. 

 

In a bold move, you take his thick length into your hand, massaging it gently as his hands slide across your body again. He pushes you back lightly, but not enough to break the contact of your hand. He stares at you a moment, a devilish grin crossing his face. Your eyes meet his and you grin yourself.

 

“May I?” You ask sweetly, giving your lips a sexy, seductive lick. He nods and you lower yourself down to your knees. You use both hands, careful of your bandaged one to pull him free of his boxers. They drop swiftly to his ankles as you release them. His warm, hot member is now in front of you, growing with anticipation and its new found freedom.  

 

You capture him with your good hand, licking the tip of him with your tongue. He gives a low moaning growl and you grin as your lips press against the already damp tip. You slide your lips slowly downward, taking in more of his length, just a tiny bit at a time. You pull back a moment. Tipping him upwards, you lick from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip, before taking him into your mouth again. You teasingly move slow onto him, taking only the smallest bit at a time into your mouth. 

 

A frustrated grunt is followed by the action of him grabbing the back of your head and thrusting into your mouth. It almost chokes you but at the same time, you know now you have him where you want him. You begin moving your head forward and backward, sucking and massaging him with your tongue. 

 

Every flick of your tongue brings a response: panted breaths and hot moans meet your ears. You massage the part of his shaft that doesn’t quite fit into your mouth and gain speed while he starts pushing into you again. Your hand is soon replaced by  your mouth, as the back of your throat relaxes to take the assault it is about to undergo. You take your nails and trace them along the cheeks of his ass, causing him to slam into your mouth again. 

 

You gain speed again, moving your hand back around so that you can balance better. You suck him hard now, alternating between thick massages and hard sucking movements. He moans again, calling your name over and over. 

 

You feel a shiver course through his whole body as he starts slamming into your mouth and throat, deliberate, shaky movements that cause you to shiver in delight. He shakes again, screaming your name as he shoots his hot seed into your throat and mouth. You swallow as much as you can, a thin trail of it dribbling down the sides of your lips as you start to lick him off. He stands shaky his hands on your shoulders for balance.

 

“Damn… you’re good…” He mutters out. It doesn’t take him long to get his balance back though. Soon he’s back focused on the task at hand. He lifts you off the ground wiping away the spot of him on your face. He replaces it with a gentle sweet kiss.  

 

He presses his body tightly against yours, reaching to turn on the shower. Once it’s on, he pushes you into the incredibly hot water. Soft red crosses your skin from the heat of it. It’s not enough to burn but it’s definitely enough to notice. 

 

Your nostrils are filled with that same soft, earthy scent you smelled in his hair before. He massages the soap through your now wet (h/c) hair and then takes another batch for his own.  You start to move your bandaged hand to assist and he pins it against the sheltered side of the shower. 

 

“You can’t be getting that wet.” He says. “Keep it right there.” Your other hand traces along his chest though, bringing a delighted sort of sound to his lips. Somewhere between a contented hum and a gentle moan.

 

He kisses you again deeply as he washes your hair. When he is done with your hair, he takes a bar of soap and uses it to caress every inch of your body, careful to keep your bandaged hand as dry as possible. He soaps himself up as well, pressing his body against yours as he kisses you again. The water coursing over your skin feels cool compared to the heat of your bodies. Your hunger for him is growing. He’s had his release but you’re still wanting… Still so hungry. 

 

So hungry he can feel it, which is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to make you wait.  Once you are both clean, he turns off the water, helping you to dry yourself. He runs the towel over his body quickly.

 

“I think you've been neglected a little.” He says with a sly smirk. He picks you up, tossing you onto the bed. “Now that you’re clean…” He kisses your belly button, then slides himself downward, taking your clit into his teeth gently. He nibbles down on it, causing whimpers to come from your lips. The sound entices him, and he slides a finger inside you, massaging your walls to help gain more moisture. He licks at your clit harder, running a second finger into you.

 

This finger causes a little discomfort and you whine slightly before letting yourself buck into it. The aching shivers of your belly from his tongue’s dance on your sensitive bundle leaves you wanting more. His third finger enters slowly spreading you a bit to make more room. By now you are easily allowing him in. He massages you with all three fingers, spreading them lightly to get you used to the stretching.

 

He brings you to the edge of your climax, listening to the sweet moans of his name. Then he stops abruptly  You let out a protesting groan, as you see him crawl up your body to look you in the eyes again. He grabs your hair, pulling you up into another kiss, letting the flavor of his seed and your sweet juices mix in both of your mouths. Your tongues fall into a passionate, wild dance as he starts to caress your breasts with his hands again.  When you both run out of breath he breaks away from the kiss.

 

“I’m no good at this shit.” He says. “Talking… but… I’ll show you what I feel, if you’re ready for me.” He says. You smile at him and nod. 

 

He lines himself up at your wet opening before talking again. “If it hurts, bite down on my shoulder.” He instructs. You nod again.

He’s thick and when he presses into you it’s almost more than you can bear, his pleased moans are soft, whispered against your neck. His length slides, slowly into you until he fills you up with his hard manhood. You find yourself biting down on him. He pauses a moment, waiting for your teeth to release his shoulder. He stays as still as he can, until you buck up  
against him. 

 

He quickly answers your silent plea for him to move, pulling nearly all the way out of you before thrusting back into you again. He grinds against the most sensitive bundle of nerves you have and you find yourself exploding onto him, hitting an orgasm faster than you knew possible. You scream and moan his name, dragging your hips up against him. He rides out your orgasm and kisses you softly to give you a few seconds to recover. Once your breaths are more even, he starts moving in you again.

 

This time your legs wrap tightly around his waist. You arch your back forcing yourself to slide down harder into him. This action breaks a moan from his lips.

 

“Fuck, (Y/n)… you’re so tight...” He breathes against your skin, moving in and out of you like a possessed man. He balances on his arms, pushing into you more. Deep moans escape his chest as you feel yourself building up again. You moan whispering his name softly as you ride yourself up into him. You reach your hands around him, nails digging deeply into his back. 

 

He thrusts into you, hitting that spongy bundle of nerves again. You see nothing but brilliant flashes of stars, wrapping around the little bit of vision of his steely silver-blue eyes meeting yours. 

 

He continues to ride here, thrusting into you hard and deep, his pace moving into deeper, harder thrusts as you start shivering against him. He pulls you closer, riding out your second orgasm with deep moans of your name. He pulls nearly out of you, thrusting deeply into you as your world catches fire, exploding with a screamed moaning fury, you yell his name.

 

At this moment he releases his seed into you, spraying deeply into the ending of your orgasm, causing deeper shivers through your entire being. He collapses, barely able to keep from landing on your exhausted body. Slowly he pulls out, rolling over to lie on his back next to you. 

 

You try to move, but simply can’t. The delightful, crushing bliss that has overcome you has you paralyzed. He rolls back towards you, dragging your weak body against his and lays your head gently on his shoulder. He puts your hand on his chest, allowing you to rest against him while he kisses the top of your head.

 

“Your mine now.” He says in his usual tone. “And I plan to keep you, so get used to this.” You smile softly as you lay on his chest.

 

“I love you Levi.” You whisper lightly, closing your eyes to listen to his heart. As you start to drift away, you hear a soft quiet whisper.

 

“I love you too, (y/n)”


End file.
